etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Stir Eye
Stir Eye (Etrian Odyssey II) The Stir Eye is an FOE encountered in the Heavenly Keep. It will constantly cast Glare in an attempt to curse the entire party. Once it succeeds, it will begin attacking, and it hits very hard. Skills *'Glare' (Uses Head): May curse the entire party. Drops * Devil Wing (Worth: 1690 en) * True Shard (Worth: 221 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters * Evil Eye Wandering Eye (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Wandering Eye'''s are FOEs encountered on the outer rim of B18F of the Petal Bridge, accessible once the player has accepted the quest "The Volt King's Rampage". They surface and traverse various lengths of the area, appearing and disappearing down into open air. They also move pretty fast, being able to cover 3 squares per player step, and a player stuck in the wrong position can find themselves ambushed by one. In-battle, the Wandering Eye is capable of using '''Crazed Glare, which raises the party's attack but can potentially confuse them. While the confused party is then killing each other with amplified attacks, it will throw in a stray Ripping Claws to do damage. Preventing confusion is key to victory. Skills *'Crazed Glare' (Uses Head): Raises the physical ATK of the party for 5 turns and may confuse them. *'Ripping Claws' (Uses Arms): Cut attack with splash effect. Drops * Devil Wing (Worth: 1870 en) * None. * Blind Eye (Worth: 3970 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Cursed Mail, the best armor for Hexers. Conditional Drop * To get the Blind Eye, kill the Wandering Eye while it is blinded. Wandering Eye (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Wandering Eye is an FOE found in the Abyssal Shrine. It is a very fast FOE, capable of moving 2 squares per player step, but usually restricts itself to a back-and-forth path. If it lines up with the player, it turns aggressive and will change directions to try and bum-rush them; however, if the Wandering Eye loses sight of the player, it stops pursuit but also remains patrolling back and forth from its new orientation. In-battle the Wandering Eye mainly sticks to its first two attacks, favoring Piercing Gaze when possible. It adds the other attacks whenever it's afflicted with an ailment or bind. Enchanted Eyes is used when it's afflicted with a bind, while Crazy Eye is used while inflicted with an ailment. However, after the ailment or bind wears off, the new move will be used at random during the rest of the fight. Crazy Eye is easily one of the most dangerous skills it can use, so if you must bind it, binding its head takes top priority, especially since doing so shuts off most of its moveset. This will cause it to use Severing Claw as much as possible, though. Skills *'Piercing Gaze' (Uses Head): Line-piercing stab attack, may stun. *'Severing Claw' (Uses Arms): 3 random melee cut attacks across different party members, may bind head/arms/legs. *'Enchanted Eyes' (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. Lowers their DEF for 3 turns. *'Crazy Eye' (Uses Head): May instantly kill the party. Drops *'Evil Wing Bone' **Unlocks the Madness Staff (130 ATK, 224 MAT, Enchanted Eyes skill) **One of the ingredients used for the Spica Pumps (33 DEF, 60 MDF, Act Speed ↑↑) boots *'Writhing Arm (Conditional)' **Unlocks the Bind Charm (Bind Resist ↑↑↑) accessory Conditional Drop To get the Writhing Arm, kill the Wandering Eye while its arms are bound. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE